This World of Darknes
by AngrySoundwave300
Summary: Following the events of the anime with hundreds of twists in comparison. The DWMA are in for the fight of their lives when what they thought was the fight of their lives is over. Enemies become allies and friends turn foe. The kishin is gone but now there is a darker force lurking in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**This World of Darkness**

*Do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Just a huge fan.

*Takes place following the anime after Medusa was cut in two by the Genie Hunter.

**Chapter 1: Storm Before the Typhoon**

Medusa's eyes slowly widened as she watched herself fall apart. Dammit, how could she allow herself to be cut down so easily? She looked at her daughter and the members of the DWMA as they watched her slowly fall as well.

The look in their eyes was enough to make her vomit, thinking that she was already defeated. But...perhaps she was...defeated...

The others watched silently as the snake witch's remains faded. Stein stared blankly as uneasy thoughts filled his head. You'd think he'd enjoy such a sight, but not this time.

The doctor turned away and clicked his screw a few times trying to push out the odd feelings flooding his mind. "Maka, Crona, Marie...it's over. Let's go."

Crona continued to stare into space. Lady Medusa was pure evil but for some reason Crona felt...empty. The feeling of retribution and satisfaction she thought she would receive by liberating herself from her mother never came. Medusa may have been heartless, but she was still the child's mother.

After a moment off staring blankly at where her mother's body had fallen, Crona felt Maka tap her shoulder. "Are you okay, Crona?" the tone in Maka's voice showed that she knew exactly what was bothering Crona.

Crona turned to look at her friend but turned away again before answering. "I...I don't know." Crona placed a hand on her head. "I don't...feel right Maka..."

Crona's eyes widened slightly when Maka hugged her unexpectedly. Crona looked at Maka a little surprised. Maka started to stand up and pulled Crona up with her. Maka smiled as she let go of the pink haired girl. "It'll be alright..."

Crona was silent at first but then looked as if she was about to cry. She embraced Maka again and started to whimper with Maka hugging Crona back in response.

Marie and Stein watched the two blankly, or at least Stein was (Marie looked like she was about to breakdown in tears). "What's with you?" Stein asked nonchalantly.

"Oh come on, Franken." Marie whined. "Even YOU have to admit this is a little sad."

"I'm trying not to think about it..." he said pulling out a cigarette wanting to clear his head.

"Why not...?" she asked whipping her eyes.

"If you keep thinking about someone you've lost you'll destroy yourself from the inside, it's unhealthy for mind, body, and soul." he said lighting the cigarette now in his mouth.

Marie looked at him confused. "Wait, are you talking about Crona or yourself?"

Stein was silent.

Marie then looked at him angrily. "Oh for the love of-You still love her, don't you?!"

"I never said that." Stein said emotionlessly.

"Oh, you typical man..." Marie said turning away from him.

As Maka and Crona continued to hug each other, the two meister's weapons spoke up. "Um, I'd hate to break up this nice little moment you two are having but we need to get out of here." said Soul.

Ragnarok then popped out of Crona's back and rested over her head. "Yeah! What the hell are we still do'in here?!"

Maka and Crona then let go of each other a backed up a step or two. "Um, yea. Right Soul."

"Yeah, okay Ragnarok."

The two meisters then looked at each other and smiled. "Come on, Crona. Let's go."

"Y-yeah..." and the two began to walk over to Marie and Stein.

...but...

SLASH!

The two teacher's and Crona's eyes slowly widened as blood spilled from Maka and she fell to the floor.

"AAAGGHHHH!" she shrieked grasping at the large cut she just received to her thigh.

Crona got down on her knees and tried to help the girl. "Maka! Maka! What happened!?"

Soul changed into human form and attempted to help his meister up. "Maka!? Oh damn, what was that!?"

Marie and Stein watched with horrific shock as they saw a figure rise up from the abyss surrounding the platforms of the room.

Maka slowly stood herself up. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. What was that?"

They all then looked at the opposite side of the platform they were standing on and gave looks of terror when they saw an arm grasp onto the ledge.

The meisters and weapons watched paralyzed as the snake witch rose from the depths alive and well. She was perfectly fine and void of any wound received by the Genie hunter.

As they watched, the little girl, Rachel, slowly started to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened to see the witch as she tried to force herself awake. "S...s...s-snake..." she said tiredly.

The vector witch stood on her feet and looked down on the two meisters in front of her. Medusa...had survived the Genie hunter, but how could she do so and come out unscathed?

Medusa smiled as she took a look at herself. She started to chuckle and soon erupted into maniacal laughter. "HAHAHAHA! Are you sure that wasn't suppose to help me?" she took another good look at herself as the others looked at her with rage and Crona with fear.

"Hahaha, I'll admit that I thought I was done for at first but it seems that not only am I fine but I'm better for that matter." she smirked evilly when she saw the angered looks on their faces.

"B-but how...? That should have killed you..." Maka said trying to restrain herself.

Even Stein was amazed that Medusa was perfectly fine after receiving what should have been a fatal blow.

Medusa chuckled again. "Allow me to explain to the best of my abilities how this is so." they were angry but listening. "I think that would have been the death of me for sure but you cut me down at a, well...inconvenient time."

"What do you mean by that?" Soul asked.

"You may have hit me but my body was in the process of refreshing itself into my beautiful adult self. I think all you really did was delay the inevitable."

"That still doesn't make sense!" Maka shouted starting to get up. "The Genie hunter still should've cut your soul in half."

Medusa stared at the meister blankly then looked down with a sly smile. As she rose her head back up, the eerie grin she gave was enough to make all they're spines shiver. "Perhaps I'm just too strong." she hissed evilly.

Maka's eyes filled with hate. There's no way that could be the reason, something had to have gone wrong. But right now, wondering how Medusa survived that was the least of they're problems. Medusa pulled out her vector blade once more.

She began to walk towards them menacingly. "Let me tell you something, DWMA: up until now you have been fighting me as a mere child and only one of you in this room as ever fought me one on one otherwise." Stein flinched to the comment. "And now that I have no reason to hold back and I'm back to me grown up self..." her face was more snake-like than ever. "I'm going to end your lives with everything I've got."

The DWMA and Crona were nearly blown away when Medusa unleashed an enormous madness wavelength. It was obviously hurting them. The madness was as poisonous as the snake it came from. She then jumped at Maka with great speed. Crona and Soul's eyes widened as they watched the vector sword come down on Maka who also stared in horror. "I think I'll kill you first, you annoying little girl!"

Maka was about to scream and she closed her eyes truly thinking she was about to die, but the blade did not pierce her, though she did feel blood. She slowly opened her eyes which soon widened in shock at the sight before her.

Not only was Soul also staring in shock but Stein and Marie as well...Crona had stepped in front of the attack and saved Maka once again. Even Medusa was a bit surprised. "Again? Do you think I LIKE stabbing you, Crona?"

"Wh..."

"Hmm? What was that?" Medusa asked bored.

"Why do you hate them...?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate me...?"

Medusa looked a little surprised that Crona said that. She then gently pulled her sword from the child who's wound was healed by her black blood and stepped back. "Crona...you've hurt my feelings." then suddenly several vector arrows rose up and tied themselves around Crona's arms and legs and lifted her into the air binding her.

"CRONA!" Maka shrieked with the other watching helplessly. Medusa then sat on her tail and rose herself up to her daughter. "Crona, how could you think that?" she asked coming closer. She then placed a hand on Crona's face. "I love you with all my heart." this caused Crona's eyes to widen as Medusa smiled showing what seemed like true compassion.

Maka got angry again. "If that was true then you wouldn't force Crona to do all the horrible things you've made her do!" she shouted.

Medusa looked down at Maka but didn't respond. "You think just because you're her mother she has to do every little thing you say. What kind of parent would make their child betray her friends and then try to even kill her?!" Medusa actually started to get mad.

"How could you put her through all this?!"

"Maka..." Soul said trying to calm her down.

"Shut up!" she said to her weapon while trying to get off the ground. But the instant she stood Maka coughed up some blood and was caught by Soul before falling back down.

"See!? You're gonna kill yourself if you get to carried away with a wound like that." he said helping her up slightly.

"But Soul..."

The two looked up at Crona who still seemed rather shocked from what she had heard. When the two looked at Medusa the angered look on her face scared them. usually Medusa would always have a mocking smile but right now she seemed truly angered.

"Who are you to tell me how to raise my child?" Medusa said angrily. Maka, Soul, Marie, and Stein looked at her oddly.

"Are you saying that I don't love my own daughter?" Medusa asked lowering herself and Crona.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, you liar." Medusa's eyes narrowed.

"Vector plate." instantly a vector plate appeared under Maka and flung her to a nearby wall. "MAKA!" all the others shouted. Soul, Marie, and Stein rushed to her and helped her up. As she rose she coughed up more blood. "Ack!"

"Oh god, Maka!"

"That's it, she can't do anymore." Stein said. He took a look at the wound that Medusa gave her earlier. Stein then took Maka and laid her down on the ground and pulled her shirt up enough to get to the cut (no comment). "I can seal this wound up, but she's still too injured to fight."

He then looked at Marie and Soul who were staring at him worried. "I don't know who but we're gonna have to get out of here so I can tend to her properly."

They then looked at Medusa who was once again smiling evilly. "Maybe you shouldn't judge ME until you're a mother yourself, little girl. Oh I'm sorry, can she not here me?"

Marie jumped at Medusa ready to crush her with her hammer but Medusa easily dodged her and delivered a heavy blow from her knee to Marie's stomach. "Ack!" she shrieked.

The whole time Crona was still sitting motionlessly on the ground where Medusa let her down. She said it...she actually said it: I love you Crona...

Feelings that Crona had never felt poured into her being and threw her head into a frenzy of confusion. She put her hands on her head as if she was having a head ache and turned to Medusa. Crona didn't know what to do. Her mother finally said "I love you" for the first time but at the same time Medusa was trying to kill the people she cared for.

"HEY! Get it together idiot!" Ragnarok shouted getting Crona's attention. "Get up and do something already!"

Crona stood up and tried to pull herself together but she couldn't stop thinking about what her mother just said. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...I love you with all my heart. Did Medusa really mean that?

Crona remembered when she met Arachne the spider witch scoffed that Medusa didn't care for Crona at all and was only using her as a tool. Ragnarok then popped out and shock Crona's head. "Are you deaf AND blind!? Do something already! I don't give a shit about those guys but if you don't want to see them cut to pieces you'd better move your ass!"

Ragnarok's words wouldn't reach Crona as she just stared at the brutality that was her mother. Crona actually felt like she was about to cry.

Medusa tossed Marie to the side with the latter quickly grasping onto the edge of the platform before falling off. The snake witch turned around and jumped at Maka kicking Soul out of the way in the process.

"Stop it..." Crona murmured.

Medusa swung her sword down in an attempt to cleave Maka in two but she was stopped by Stein who blow the witch away with a jolt of his soul wavelength. Medusa landed on her feet. "Come on, Stein. Do you really want to do this?"

He was silent.

"They can't give you anything you want, Stein. Where as I am offering a world where people like us thrive like wild fire. A world constantly evolving, not bound by the rules that your precious DWMA uses to keep everything locked down..."

The two were silent until Stein smirked. "Believe me, it's the very thing that my mind craves and you are the most interesting woman I have ever come across." Medusa smiled to the comment to which Marie look hurt. "But at the same time I can't except."

Medusa looked at him confused. "Oh? Why ever not?"

"I can't just let insanity get the best of me. I need to keep myself in check or else I could do god knows what. That's why I can't come with you, all you want is absolute destruction which is exactly what I can't allow myself to fall into."

Medusa's face was blank. "If that happened I would destroy everything around me including myself." he said looking up.

"Hmph." Medusa stepped forward. "I think you've misunderstood my intentions, Stein. What would be the point of all this if it where just to destroy the world. The carnage is only a prologue for the new order that is awaiting us." she said with an evil smile. Now Stein's face was blank.

"Or maybe I should say awaiting me, because I think you've made it clear that you are a fool who has rejected my offer for the final time!" she then jumped at him but Marie quickly rushed to Stein, changed into weapon form, and jumped in his hand. Stein then blocked Medusa's sword with the death scythe but was still sent stumbling back a bit.

"When I told you I loved you Franken I meant it. But if you're not going to cooperate then I'll just kill you and get it over with. Stein was surprised to find that Medusa was actually pushing him back even though he was using all his strength to push her back. Medusa noticed this on his face and smirked. "Surprised, Doctor? You didn't think that I was using my full strength when we fought under the academy, DID YOU!?" she easily blew him back and swung at him repeatedly.

He was able to dodge her but he wouldn't be able to for much longer.

Crona, who was still frozen, was now starting to tremble. "Stop it..." she said once more.

Medusa jumped in front of Stein and kicked him to the ground.

"Stop it..."

Medusa put a foot on Stein's chest to keep him from getting up.

"Stop it..." Crona started to cry.

Medusa aimed her sword at Stein's throat. "Well, it's been fun doctor."

"STOP IT!" Crona shouted falling to the ground.

Instantly everyone stopped and looked at her, including Maka and Soul, who were at least standing now.

"P-please stop! Stop mother, please! Don't hurt them anymore!"

Medusa turned to Crona with a shocked expression at what she was seeing.

Crona lifted her head. "PLEASE STOP, MOTHER!"

* * *

First chapter done, many more to come...seriously, this might be over 40 chapters because there's A LOT I have planned for this. If any of you reading this are here because you've read one of my other stories, Story of Ana, then you might be thinking that this is the story that I said I was going to be writing later on. Well don't think that. That idea was scrapped to make room for this. I don't know how long it will take for each chapter because this is the third story I am working on right know but this one didn't take long so hopefully every so often.

Also, everything happening in the first few chapters is just a prologue for what's really gonna be happening, I'm serious this is gonna be LONG. hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

This** World of Darkness**

*Do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Just a huge fan.

**Chapter 2: A Soul Lost in Hate**

Medusa and the others continued to stare at Crona shocked. Medusa turned away from Stein and looked at her child with narrowed eyes. "Crona..." she said firmly.

Crona got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "P-please mother. Please don't do this anymore..." she said sniffling a bit with Medusa continuing to stare at her coldly.

"First you come here with the intent to kill me but can't even muster up the courage to do so and now you have the nerve to ask me to stop?...Stop WHAT exactly Crona?" Crona was silent still tying to stop crying. "Stop hurting your so called 'friends'? Stop my plans to eradicate these DWMA worms?"

Crona mumbled something, but Medusa could not hear her.

"What was that?!" Medusa shouted a little annoyed.

Everyone watching wanted to say something but they couldn't. They knew Medusa was in a mood where she'd be ready to cut them down the moment they intervened. Medusa began walking towards Crona giving Stein the Chance to get up.

"I want you to stop hurting everyone.." Crona finally responded.

Medusa narrowed her eyes even more. Crona's words where starting to aggravate Medusa but the snake witch felt as if she was getting mad for a different reason. Crona stood on her feet. "Mother...All you do is hate..."

Medusa stopped and her questionable anger changed to confusion, but her eyes stayed narrowed.

"I want to know..." Crona continued. "Why do you hate everything...? Why do you want to see everything destroyed?"

Medusa started to get mad again.

"I want to know mother..." Crona looked into Medusa's eyes. "If you love me then why do you act like you hate me...?"

Medusa growled under her breath.

"Yeah! Why is that?!" Maka shouted.

Soul tried to keep her from getting carried away. "Maka, don't..."

"If you love Crona you need to show that you love her!" Marie shouted (who had transformed back to human and helped up Stein).

"Be quite, Marie." Stein said firmly.

"But Stein-"

"Now is not the time to get involved...They need to settle tis themselves."

Medusa didn't now how to respond. Surely this was a question that the Child should have asked years earlier. She continued forward. "Explain to me Crona, what exactly have I done to make you even slightly fathom that I HATE you?"

Crona looked at Medusa a little confused but then looked down. "It's just..." Medusa stopped and tilted her head. "It's just...the dark room, the threats, asking me to do these horrible things, even Lady Arachne said that you didn't love me..." Crona could just barely utter the last few words.

"Arachne..." Medusa said coldly under her breath.

The other meisters and weapons were silent but their heads were dizzy with paranoid thoughts. They feared that this conversation might take a turn for the worst. Crona and Medusa were silent as well, until...

"How is that a reason?" Medusa asked braking the silence. Crona looked at her mother confused.

"What do you mean 'how is that a reason'?" asked Marie angrily.

Maka got up. "You've been horrible to Crona. Of course she would think that you hate her."

"Women just don't listen, do they?" thought Stein and Soul at the same time.

Medusa was silent for a moment, which caused an uneasy feeling to shroud the surrounding meisters and weapons. They even took a step back thinking that they had just angered her.

"I see..." Medusa finally responded. She lifted her head showing a face that was neither angry nor sad nor even sadistic. It was a completely blank expression. "In that case...I can understand why you might have thought that I didn't love you Crona and I'm sorry." the last two words she said blew the minds of everyone in the room.

If that wasn't shocking enough, she then smiled, but innocently. "But don't ever think that I hate you, Crona. You're my little girl and you always will be." Crona's eyes widened as the other stared at Medusa in confusion. "But even still..."

Medusa then turned around and looked at the members of the DWMA with hate complimented by a menacing grin. "I still have my reasons for tearing you apart." she growled.

The weapons and meisters actually showed a hint of fear that Medusa found delicious. She began walking back towards them, licking her lips ever so deviously. "I love my darling Crona and there's nothing ANY OF YOU can say otherwise." her smile became even MORE venomous. "And there's also nothing on this planet that can stop me from tearing your souls out!" she then leapt at them with her vector sword ready to end all their lives at once.

Maka, Soul, and Marie flinched and became paralyzed in fear when one man's calm voice broke the tension. "Is that so?" Stein said not showing an ounce of fear.

Medusa arched a brow and landed only a few feet from them. "What was that, doctor?"

Stein lit another cigarette (because he's Stein) and then looked at her blankly. "Okay, so you claimed that you really do love Crona and that we were wrong to judge you thinking that you hate her. I can accept that..." the other weapons and meister stared at him confused. what was he about to get at. "But there's another topic here that we've been beating around the bush with but you've only slightly brought up."

Medusa tilted her head and smirked. "And just what is that, Stein?"

"...Your reason for wanting to destroy the DWMA, even Crona mentioned it to you a few minutes ago." he then looked firmly into her eyes. "You said your ultimate goal is not the destruction of this world and the chaos that befalls us is just a part of the new evolutionary chain...But I think you have a reason that you hate the DWMA specifically. Something that you perhaps have been keeping to yourself."

Medusa stared at Stein coldly.

"So Medusa, why don't you tell me, or better yet US, what that reason might be?"

Medusa continued to stare at him menacingly but he stood as calm as ever. Medusa then smiled. "Hehehe, you really want to know why?" They all stared at her surprised that she would give the answer but they were more than interested to hear. She looked at them with an evil smile. "Is killing my parents, my friends, destroying my home, nearly beating me to death as a little girl, and just all together avenging the witches that you've killed a good reason, you worthless FUCKS!"

They all stared at her completely shocked, especially Crona. Wow...were to begin... That was most likely the thing going through all there heads. None of them could speak. Was all that true? Medusa lies about everything, but that seemed like a good reason to hate the DWMA.

"M...M-mother..." Crona muttered.

Medusa turned around and looked at her child.

"I...I-is t-that..." Medusa could tell that Crona was tying to ask 'is that true?'.

"Yes, Crona. It's all true. Your grandparents, my mother and father, where killed by the DWMA, and when I was very little I was beaten nearly to death by a group of weapons and their meisters."

The weapons and meisters in the room still didn't know what to say. Medusa spoke again. "To be fair, I hated my mother, she was crueler than even I. But my father was so nice to me. Whenever I was feeling sad he would try to make me happy." she turned to the members of the DWMA. "And you bastards took him away from me...anyone who I held close was eventually taken from me."

The weapons and meisters couldn't believe what they were feeling. They were actually feeling...sorry for her...

Medusa had been smiling the whole time but now she frowned. She looked down now depressed. "That's why I hate you people."

When she looked back up her eyes immediately widened when she saw Stein right in front of her. Out of sheer instinct she attempted to cut him with her sword but as her arm came towards him he caught it and held it there. She looked at him confused and angry. She tried to punch him with her free arm but he caught that one as well.

"I see..." he said after she struggled for a moment. She stopped struggling and looked at him confused. He looked down at her. "From everything you just said, I suppose it makes a lot of since now..."

He gave her a sympathetic look that she did not like. "Perhaps the reason you can't show your daughter or anyone else love is because you have forgotten yourself what it feels like to be loved." she looked at him angrily as her eyes slowly widened.

"I could throw you over my shoulder right now." she growled.

"Then why don't you...?"

She just stared at him. "Because I..." she looked away from him.

Eventually she just closed her eyes and sank down on her knees. Stein let go of her arms. Medusa sat on her knees and stared at the ground. "...I hate you, Franken..." Stein just stared at her with no reaction.

"But at the same time...I love you." she looked up at him angrily.

He then kneeled down in front of her. "Medusa..." her eyes widened in confusion...when he put his arms around her and hugged her...

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of this, especially Marie's.

Stein then let go of her. "Stop doing all this...For your sake and for your daughter's sake..."

She just stared at him not knowing what to think. But before she could do anything, she heard the sound of footsteps racing towards her and before she knew it Crona hugged Medusa from behind. Medusa's eyes widened only slightly. "Mother...please stop this..." Crona faintly cried against Medusa's back. Even Marie couldn't help but get a little teary eyed over the whole ordeal.

Medusa then placed a hand on one of Crona's arms. Medusa looked like she was about to cry. "I can't..." she said.

"Why not?" said Stein standing up.

"I've already built up everything so high and have past the point of no return. Even if I wanted to stop how could I?!" she shouted causing Stein's eyes to widen slightly.

"If I stop, all that will happen is that you DWMA will have me executed for the horrible things I've done." Crona hugged Medusa tighter.

Medusa gave a look of confusion when Stein held his arm out to her. "I won't let that happen." she continued to look at him confused.

"Oh yeah...?" she said getting mad again. "And why the Hell is that?"

"Because I love you." the words caused Medusa to blush and everyone else's eyes to widen with shock.

"Stein..." Marie mumbled to herself.

Medusa just stared at him. "What did you say...?"

"I said because I love you."

Medusa looked down. At first she looked angry but then she smiled. "Hehehe...Hehe-Hahaha..HahahahahaHAHAHA!" she just laughed hysterically and placed a hand against her hand and eyes. At first Stein was confused but then he noticed something. tears...tears were streaming down her face but she continued to laugh and smile.

She stopped laughing and stared at him with a smug smirk. "You said it...I finally got you to say it..." Stein's face remained blank. She smirked again. "No use playing emotionless doctor anymore, Stein." she slowly got up causing Crona to let go of her and stand up as well.

Medusa then spread her arms out and collapsed against Stein, wrapping her arms around him at the same time. She rubbed her head with her eyes closed against his chest. "You realize that because you said that you're mine now, right?"

"It's worth it if your going to stop this chaos."

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Ho are you going to handle all the slander that's going to be thrown at me?"

"I'll take any responsibility for you."

"It's because of me that the world is going to hell right now, the convincing won't be easy."

"I'll take care off it."

"What about the DWMA?"

"I'll take care of it."

"What about the Shinigami?"

"I'll take care of it."

"What about-"

"I'll take care of it."

"You've got an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "Alright."

Everyone's eyes widened. "Alright what?" Maka asked.

"I suppose I'll stop. But not for you..." she said looking at Stein. "And definitely not for any of you..." she said looking at the others behind him. She let go of Stein, turned around, and looked at Crona. To the girl's amazement, Medusa hugged her and smiled. "I'm sorry, Crona. I'm sorry that you thought I hated you. Please don't ever think that your mother doesn't love you."

Crona slowly started to smile as her arms slowly found themselves wrapping around the snake witch. As the two hugged each other, Crona cried into Medusa's chest. "D-do you mean it? You'll stop."

Medusa petted Crona's hair. "Only for you, honey. Only for you."

"Wow..." Soul finally said. "I never thought Medusa would ever be straight about anything. Especially this, it almost doesn't feel right."

"You don't think she's trying to trick us, do you?" Maka said still feeling unsure.

"Na. It's not my place to judge this kind of thing, but I'd say what we're looking at right now guarantees that she's telling the truth.

"Yeah but..."

"Hey, don't sweat it. It makes Crona happy and Professor Stein said he would take care of everything."

Maka looked again at the sight of the mother and daughter hugging. Even to her surprise she found herself smiling. "Yeah..." she looked at Soul. "I'm definitely not going to forgive Medusa, at least not for a while anyway, but if this makes Crona happy."

"Hey, I ain't gonna forgive her yet either, but if she's willing to give up all the shit she's been putting us through and means it, well then I'm willing to give her a go at it."

Marie was silent but she felt like crying. SHE loved Stein but now Stein has said that he loves Medusa. Her heart was broken but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a bit of hope. This snake woman has put the entire world in danger personally caused a huge deal of damage to many people. But if Stein could change her, then maybe it was for the best.

Marie thought this whole time that she was the one who needed to keep Stein stable, but perhaps it is Stein that needs to keep Medusa stable. Either way she was sad but at least it was a feeling of sadness not too great for her not to smile in the end.

Medusa and Crona stopped hugging each other and Medusa turned to Stein. "Stein..."

"...Yes..."

She was silent at first. "...I want to help you take down Asura."

Everyone's eyes widened...

* * *

Yay! another chapter done. I hope that this story doesn't get all of my attention because I have to other stories I've got to continue. But I hope you guys liked this chapter and yes, Medusa is good now. Now that we are going on to the fight against Arachnophobia next, there's all kinds of crazy shit that's about to go down. Also at the end of the first chapter I said that the beginning of this story was just a prologue for what's to come, if you thought this bit with the fight against medusa was the prologue...this wasn't even a third of the prologue! MWAHAHAHAH!


	3. Chapter 3

This** World of Darkness**

*Do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Just a huge fan.

**Chapter 3: Obelisk **

Everyone was staring at Medusa shocked. "Are...Are you serious?" soul asked breaking the silence.

Medusa blushed and put a hand to her face. "Oh dear me, I'm sorry. That was much too forward." she ten looked at them much more seriously . "What I want is to destroy Arachnophobia...and Arachne"

Maka looked at her oddly. "But she's your sister, right?"

"I hate her guts as much as she hates mine. And besides, she's been an infected thorn in my side for 800 years." everyone was still staring at her as if they didn't expect her to say that. She noticed this and smirked. "Don't tell me your surprised."

Crona tapped her mother's shoulder. "Mother...?" she asked as Medusa turned her head. "Why do you and Lady Arachne hate each other?"

Medusa just stared at Crona rather emotionlessly. She turned back around and looked at the floor remembering her dark past. "It wasn't always like that..." she began. "I think I can remember a time where she and I got along but things change."

"...You _think _you remember?" Marie asked after a moment.

Medusa turned to her and smiled. "800 years of madness can really throw a person's mentality out of whack, so it wouldn't be surprising that I can't exactly remember every little thing." she turned away again. "But I remember all too well why I hate that bitch."

Crona flinched. "W-what did she do...?"

Medusa was silent. "I don't really want to say, Crona"

Stein stepped forward. "Regardless of whatever kind of vendetta you have on your sister, what does that have to do with the Kishin? I doubt that was just a slip of tongue just now."

Medusa turned to him and took a deep breath. "I want him destroyed. Do I necessarily need a reason for that?"

"We all oppose what the Kishin stands for but in your case, you DO need a reason. You were the on who went to the trouble of reviving him and now you want him gone all of a sudden? What happened to the whole new world order thing you kept talking about?"

Medusa put a finger to Stein's mouth. "Sssshhhhhhhh, boy friend no talk." she snapped. He looked at her rather confused.

Marie got mad. "Hey! He's not your boy friend!"

"He is now. He hugged me and told me he loves me, so he's mine now." Medusa said crossing her arms.

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!" Marie shouted. Stein just stood silent.

Everyone stopped when the heard the voice of another person in the room. They all looked and saw it was the little girl that had taken control of. she was waking up but was still very tired. She sat up and yawned before looking around while her vision slowly returned to her. "W...w-where am..."

Medusa began to walk up to her. eventually she stood right in front of the child and looked down at her.

"...Mommy..?" Rachel said still not entirely sure what was going on nor who she was looking at.

"Aw, that's so cute." Medusa said as she bent over and scooped Rachel up in her arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marie asked firmly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think we should return this girl to her home before anything." they all looked at her oddly which caused her to give them a look of confusion. "What's with the faces."

"Ok, either you really are trying to trick us or you and some nice person miles from here just switched personalities." Soul said which was basically what everyone else was thinking.

"Is it seriously that hard to think I can be nice?"

"YES!" everyone shouted (except maybe Crona).

"Yeah it kind of IS hard to accept with everything you've put us through!" Maka yelled.

"You can't just expect us to think that you've changed so easily!" Marie shouted as well.

Medusa just stared at them but then looked down a little depressed. She hugged the girl in her arms tightly more or less just to hold something rather than who it actually was. Rachel barely responded because she was so tired. The other started to show confusion.

"I honestly never considered that you thought that of me, Crona." she looked up and faced her daughter. "I guess my pursuit of chaos kept me from letting you know how I felt."

Crona looked at her mother not knowing what to think.

"Crona's about 17 years old." I don't know how old Crona really is. "Did you seriously never stop to think that maybe, JUST MAYBE, you were being too rough on her?" Marie said still not wanting to believe Medusa.

"What part of evil, sadixtic, madness-filled witch do not understand?" they all gave er an odd look after she said that. She smirked. "As mad as I am, I'm suprised that I can still maintain enough of my intelligence to out smart all of you time and tiame again."

"Not helping your case..." Maka said with a bored expression.

"Oh but it is, miss Albarn." Medusa looked at Rachel who was still in her arms. "Such an uncontrolable craving for carnage usually disracts me from the things I love compared to the things I want." as Medusa stared at the child she could not help but think of the very few times she held Crona in such a way when the child was younger.

She looked back at the others. She sighed. "Okay, if I agree to accept whatever punishment is bestowed upon me without a fight, will you get off my back already?"

"How do we know you won't try to run off the instant you get a chance?" asked Maka.

"What would be the point of that. I could kill you all right now if I wanted to, so I wouldn't be saying this unless I meant it."

They were all silent but that was a rather good point. Medusa had the power to destroy them all now and be done with it, so what reason would she have for following them just to do it later? Medusa walked up to Stein. "Besides..." she placed her pointer finger against his chest. "This guy knows I won't try anything, _right_?"

Stein didn't respond, he just looked at her blankly. "You are definitely going to receive punishment, but if you cooperate with us then we can see to it that the sentence is not death." he said

"Yeah, let's make sure it's not the latter." she chuckled nervously. Medusa could then feel Rachel starting to wake up. "Perhaps we should go ahead and return this girl before anything else."

"Yeah..." they all said in sync.

Medusa began to walk out with everyone else, though they were all giving her odd looks. "What's with the faces?" she asked smiling.

"You know we're gonna keep an eye on you, right?" Maka said.

Medusa laughed. "I'd be insulted if you didn't." she said once she stopped laughing. As they walked Medusa stopped when she felt something tug on the back of her shirt. She turned around and saw it was Crona.

"Um...m-mother...?" she muttered nervously.

"...Yes, Crona...?"

"...Um..."

"...Yes?"

not knowing what to say, Crona wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly striking Medusa with confusion. "Thank you..." Crona finally said, not able to look her mother in the eyes.

Medusa smiled after a moment. "I truly am sorry, Crona...about everything."

* * *

*Meanwhile, miles upon miles away in the midst of chaos.

While the three miesters and their weapons were handling Medusa, the rest of the DWMA had their hands full with Arachnophobia. True madness was about to unfold...

*Somewhere, God knows where...

The sound of gears grinding and shear sharpness of a guillotine's blade were the only thing that could be heard for anyone possibly still alive. The death scythe priest was still locked in his duel against the enchanted chainsaw. Justin Law and Giriko were in the middle of a fight that both were determined to kill the other.

Giriko threw himself at the death scythe with the saw blades of his leg ready to cleave Justin in two. Justin block with a blade from his arm, but Giriko managed to force him back. "THAT'S NOT GONNA SAVE YOU EVERY TIME!" Giriko shouted over the roar of his own motor.

Justin said nothing; he just stared at Giriko blankly, which pissed the chainsaw off. He forced Justin into a tree and nearly cut the priest in half but only the tree was severed once Justin ducked. "Would you just standstill already!" Giriko growled.

Justin jumped away then casually stood up. He turned and looked at Giriko with a mocking smile. "Why? Even if I didn't move you wouldn't be able to injure me."

Giriko's eye twitched...

He forced his chain blades into the dirt and shot himself at Justin. The death scythe prepared to block but Giriko raised his blades as a diversion and took the chance to nail the priest in the chest sending him to the ground. Giriko jumped in an attempt to come down and tear Justin's head from his torso with the stomp of a foot.

But as Giriko came down, Justin looked up and fired a silver gun right in the chainsaw's direction. Giriko's eyes widened as he barley avoided loosing his head. He landed on the ground as Justin stood back up. "Dammit, so even when I do knock you down you just get back up like the cockroach you are."

"I must say that you are like a roach as well." Justin said with a blank face.

"...The fuck you just call me."

"Now that I think about it, you work for an organization that appears to be bug themed, but you are not a bug like your comrades."

"...What!"

"Unless you really are a cockroach, that is." Justin said smiling.

Giriko cracked an angry smile. "...I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU WORM!"

"Now we're talking about worms?" Justin said nonchalantly in contrast to Giriko's anger.

* * *

Another Chapter. I know it's much shorter than the last one, but I didn't want this to take any longer, especially since I'm spending a week with my friend and won't be able to write as much. Why was this chapter called Obelisk you may ask, because I wanted it to, YAY! So know we are going to the Arachnophobia fights, prepare for Hell. Also, someone commented asking me to proofread these chapters. Well it's not my fault, my computer is a piece of crap...seriously my step dad has the same problem when he's working on it. The Keyboard. Just. Sucks! But I will try to be more careful :)


	4. Chapter 4

This** World of Darkness**

*Do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Just a huge fan.

**Chapter 4: Meanwhile!**

Giriko jumped at Justin flailing his blades in every direction attempting to kill the priest. Justin may have been easily dodging his attacks but it was rather easy due to Giriko's massive amount of rage blinding his focus. "Would you just stand still already!"

Giriko finally brought his saw down on Justin but the death scythe countered by blocking with a blade from his arm. "Why would I stand still? I don't necessarily wish to be torn to pieces." Justin said a little bored.

"As long as I'm here, that's not your call!" Giriko jumped back just to rush forward again and swing a barrage of slashes at the death scythe.

* * *

Meanwhile...Inside Arachne's chamber...

Arachne was still sitting on her bed with Asura in her arms. She pet his hair as he enjoyed having his face pressed against her chest. She smirked. "Just wait a little longer, Asura. Soon all of this nonsense will be taken care of and we can reform what's left of this world."

Asura was silent, but then again, he hadn't spoke ever since he was released fro his prison. Arachne looked up when she heard the sound of her bedroom doors opening. The one who walked in was her servant, Mosquito.

He took a bow. "Lady Arachne, certain information has been brought to our attention that you want to hear."

"Well what is it?" she asked not taking her eyes off Asura.

"Well as a quick update, we are still fighting off the DWMA's forces. So far we have only been able to hold them back, but I assure you, my lady, we will end them soon."

"Alright, but if that's not the main news you wanted to bring me then what is it?"

He stood back up. "Well, Lady Arachne, it's your sister." Arachne's eyes shot up but her expression remained the same.

"What about my sister?"

"A few minutes ago, some of our monitors picked up a large amount of madness and energy coming from her castle."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Mosquito looked up to her. "Is there anything you would like done about it, my lady?"

Arachne took a moment to respond. "...No" she looked back at Asura. "Whether or not that energy came from my sister does not matter. At this point she holds no threat against me and will be caught in my web like the rest of them."

"Are you sure, my lady?"

"Let it be, Mosquito. Return to your post, I would like all this over by the end of the day."

"Yes ma'am." he turned and left her. As Mosquito exited the room, Arachne's mouth stretched into a unsettling smile. She laughed a little to herself.

"Hehehe, oh dear sister of mine, even if you somehow become stronger, there's now way you can ever defeat me at this point." she looked down at Asura as she continued to stroke her fingers through his partially revealed hair. "Medusa...you may have been the one to revive Asura but you have failed to take assimilate him and now he is mine."

Her smile then became sadistic. "After all, I've always been better than you."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mosquito walked down the hallways of Baba Yaga Castle until he finally reached the communications tower. Some of the soldiers greeted him as he entered. One with a lab coat and clip board walked up. "Mosquito-sama, how may we help you, sir?"

"I have come to receive a progress report on the weapons system and the artificial madness tools." he said looking back and forth.

"Everything has been going well, sir. However, with the attack from the DWMA, our progression has slowed down."

Mosquito looked forward with a serious face. "Is that so? Damn those kids." he looked around. "Were is Eibon? I need to speak with him."

"I'm right here, sir." said a new voice.

Mosquito looked to his side and, sure enough, the sorcerer Eibon presented himself. He was much different then how the miesters saw him in the magnetic memory field. He had dark skin with short black hair and wore a black and white plaid hat. He was wearing a black leather coat over a plain white shirt with two black belts crossing his torso and two similar white belts wrapped around his black pants. And lastly, he had a belt around his waist with a familiar book strapped to it.

"What can I do for you, sir." he asked nonchalantly.

"Lady Arachne has entrusted you with the completion of this cannon ( the one used towards the end of the anime), so I'd like to know why a person of your caliber would be able to get something like that done quickly."

"Patients, sir. I hate to keep lady Arachne waiting but this isn't the kind of thing that can be done over night."

"You were allied with us for a reason, just see to it that you carry out your promises, sorcerer."

"Of course."

Mosquito turned around and began to walk out of the room. "You don't have much time left. I would prefer if you finished before the enemy stormed our base."

"It will be done sir..."

"You'd better be right." and he was gone.

Eibon stood staring blankly. After a moment, he cracked an eerie smile. "As you command, Mosquito."

* * *

Meanwhile AGAIN!...

*At a certain house not seen in 20 episodes...

"RACHEL! OH GOD, MY BABY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" said the little girl's mother.

"Hi mommy." Rachel responded casually.

Rachel's mother (who I don't think was ever given a name in the series) hugged her daughter tightly not wanting to let go. At the same time, her father was speaking with the DWMA miesters.

"We can't thank you enough. We've been so worried about her."

"We're glad she's safe now as well." said Stein. Marie, Maka, Soul, and Crona were still with him, including...Medusa. Medusa was using soul protect so not to arouse suspicion, but the magic neutralizing handcuffs they picked up from the DWMA on the way to Rachel's house would do that anyway.

The mother picked Rachel up and stood up straight. "Do you know why she disappeared? Or have any idea what was the cause of all this?" she asked walking forward.

Medusa tried to not look guilty, but it was rather hard with three of the victims of her plan standing RIGHT THERE.

Stein hesitated to tell them the truth. Was it such a good idea to tell the child's parents that she was possessed by an evil witch with the intent to destroy the world when that particular witch was standing right behind him?

...No...it wasn't...

"All we know is that she must have been kidnapped but we were not able to find the person who did it. I'm sorry, I hope that doesn't worry you to much." Stein finally responded.

The father stepped forward. "You've brought our little girl home safe and sound, that's all we care about right now."

"Good." Stein said. He then turned around and began to walk away with the others, but as they did, Rachel looked back at Medusa and gave the witch a look that she did not know how to accept. It was neither happy nor sad but instead a face that wanted to know who this snake was. It was a face that wondered if this woman deserved divine retribution or not. Medusa couldn't leave, not without getting something of her chest.

"Wait..." she said causing the others to stop and turn to look at her with confusion. Medusa looked at Rachel's parents and prepared to admit something that might have horrible consequences. "It was me...I was the one that took her from you."

Rachel's parent's eyes widened as did the weapon's and miester's. Stein pulled her aside. "Medusa, what do you think you're doing?" he whispered to her.

"Let go of me, Stein. I have to do this."

He stared at her not believing what she was doing. They could have got her away without anyone ever knowing. But the more Stein thought about it, the more he realized that Medusa might be right to do this. Crona felt worried that her mother may have just put herself in a horrible situation.

"What...?" asked the girl's father.

"Is that true..?" asked the mother.

"Yes it is." she released her soul protect revealing herself to them which REALLY worried the miester's and their weapons. "I am a witch. Several months ago (I don't know how much time the show is suppose to span) I received several fatal wounds and survived by possessing your daughter's body. But I recently regained all my energy and had to exit her body."

Rachel's parents stared at her not knowing what to say or think.

Medusa looked down then back up after taking a deep breath. "And while I know there is no reason for you to ever forgive me, I have to apologize. I am truly sorry for all the harm I have caused you." Medusa's face was emotionless throughout those two sentences.

Rachel's father pointed at Medusa and looked at Stein. "Is she serious?" he asked firmly.

Stein didn't want to answer truthfully but Medusa already came out with it so...He sighed. "Well...yes, but-"

"What possible reason could you have for not telling us this?" Rachel's mother interrupted.

Stein was caught in a corner. But Medusa spoke again. "If you have any anger it should be directed at me."

They looked at her angry but she kept her expression firm. Normally Medusa would be laughing and rubbing such a thing in the victim's face, but if she was going to change, this is where she needed to begin. "I don't care if you hate me and I don't care if you don't except my apology, but to clear my own conscious I have to say I'm sorry."

Rachel's mother started shouting. "You sadistic Bi- You think you can just do something like this and apologize so casually-!" the father stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on, honey."

"But..."

Rachel's father (it's getting tedious to write that) walked up to Stein and whispered something to him. "What's gonna happen to her. It feels like you were trying to defend her for a second."

"Believe me when I say that she will be severely punished for what she's done. Taking your daughter from you is only one of the many terrible things she's done. But for certain reasons, we aren't going to do anything like having her executed."

"Why not, if she's so dangerous?"

"Because...she has a daughter as well." Stein then looked at Crona also directing Rachel's father towards the girl. Crona felt a little uncomfortable when they looked at her, she thought they might be discussing something bad about her mother.

Rachel's father just stared at Crona then at Medusa. Stein could tell he was thinking real hard about something, he just hoped it would be positive. Rachel's father turned around and walked over to his wife. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, I think we should go inside now. It seems like they have everything under control."

"Wha-...but what about..."

"I think it's fine to leave it alone. Besides we should probably spend some time with Rachel, don't you think?" he said patting Rachel on the head.

She looked at Rachel and smiled after a moment. "Yeah, I guess."

As they turned around and began to walk inside, the mother thanked them one more time, but then Rachel finally said something. She waved to Medusa. "Bye bye, snaky. I hope you feel better soon."

Everyone looked at her rather confused, especially Medusa. After a moment her parents decided to disregard it and walking inside, thanking the DWMA once more. Crona walk up to Medusa and tapped her shoulder causing Medusa to turn around. "Mom, do you know what that was about?"

"Um, no..I..well." Medusa thought to herself, with only one possible reason for why the girl said that floating around in her head. Is it possible that while possessed, Rachel could feel what Medusa felt, she could see what the snake had seen in the past?

...

Medusa snapped back to reality when she felt Stein's hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. "Come on." he said. "We have to get back to the DWMA to discuss your situation with Lord Death."

She hesitated but nodded eventually. They all started to walk to the academy. As they did, Medusa was mentally contacting a certain frog. "Eruka...Eruka...Answer me..."

*In Arachnophobia's base...

Eruka was running back and forth trying to avoid being caught and or found out by REAL soldiers. She hid behind a wall and slid down to the floor. he took her mask of and sighed. "Oh man. Why does this have to be happening to me...?"

"_Eruka_..."

"Hmm?"

"_Eruka_..."

"Who's there?"

"_IT'S ME, ERUKA_!"

"LADY MEDUSA?!"

"_Calm down. Listen there's something very important I need to tell you_."

"Lady Medusa, I don't think I can keep this up much longer."

"_Eruka, please...just shut up and listen._"

"...W-what is it...?"

Medusa was silent for a moment.

"Lady Medusa...? Are you there...?"

"_Eruka_..."

"Hmm...?"

"_You're free_."

* * *

YAY, FINISHED! I don't really have anything to say except acknowledge a comment I recently got. A guest has brought to my attention that there is a huge plot hole in my story from the first two chapters and that is that the DWMA did not exist during Medusa's childhood and therefore my reason for her hating them is void. I have many things to say to this.

1. I usually forget things very easily. I almost forgot about Eruka and had to add r in just now. So derp on y part.

2. While the DWMA and weapons didn't exist yet, Lord death and his team did (though I'm aware that's a different situation).

3. Only God and Okubo know why Medusa hates the DWMA, so this is just my own made up reason.

4. It's a fanfiction, so get over it.

I'm not trying to sound mean and I have no ill will towards this comment or the person who wrote it, constructive criticism is fine, I'm just trying say that you should enjoy the story rather than dig that deep for errors.

fun fact: Eibon isn't Eibon :D


	5. Chapter 5

This** World of Darkness**

*Do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Just a huge fan.

**Chapter 5: New Ally Part 1**

Eruka stood in silence not believing what she just heard, in fact, she thought she heard Medusa wrong and asked her. "E-excuse me, what did you say...?"

Medusa sighed. "Darn it, Eruka, you heard me; you're free to go. I'm going to take the snakes out of you."

Eruka still couldn't believe what she was hearing. "W-w-wait a minute!? Why this all of a sudden?!"

"Eruka, shut up and listen to me for a second."

Eruka was silent.

"I guess I should have said you "will be" free soon. I'm with the DWMA right now and let's just say that the game plan has changed."

"Wait, were you captured?" Eruka asked.

"Don't interrupt me, I don't have a lot of time to explain this so please listen." Eruka was silent now. Medusa continued. "I'll set you free soon but for right now I need you there just a little longer. I won't go into detail, but I'm going to help the DWMA take down my sister-AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING..." Medusa mentally shouted the last sentence anticipating that Eruka might interrupt.

Medusa sighed again. "Like I said, I won't go into detail right now. What I need you to do is just hold on and keep out of sight. once we've come up with some kind of plan I'm going to contact you again with further instructions, but for right now just lay low. Am I understood?"

Eruka was still dumbstruck by what she was hearing and although it would mean freedom for her she couldn't help but feel worried that something very serious was happening with her soon to be "former"; master. "S...sure, Lady Medusa. I'll keep out of the way."

Medusa sighed one more time before her next sentence. "Thank you, Eruka, and thank you for your service up until now."

Eruka's eyes widened a little but then Eruka actually looked a little concerned. "Y-yeah."

"I have to go now, Eruka. I contact you again with a plan, okay?"

"..."

"Eruka?"

"Alright, Lady Medusa..."

"Goodbye." and with that goodbye Medusa cut off there communication. She was still waking with the Stein and the others but they were now in sight of the academy. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She had several people eye her on the way over here. The probably thought she was a witch that the DWMA caught.

"Something wrong?" Stein asked.

Medusa looked at him. "Oh it's nothing..." she said with an innocent smile, but that smile soon faded and was replaced with a frown. "I'm just a little nervous about all this is all."

Maka looked at her oddly. "Nervous? It's not like you haven't met Lord Death before under similar circumstances."

"Yes, but this is the first time meeting him and being truthful about my changed self. For some reason I don't see him taking my change of heart too lightly."

"Don't worry." Stein said turning his head to her. "I told you I would handle it, so just tried to keep calm."

Medusa blushed a little at the tone in his voice but turned her head away. "Whatever."

Marie walked up closer to Stein. "Are you sure about this? This isn't exactly the first time we've taken her word on something just to get stabbed in the back later. I mead what if she really isn't-" Stein put his hand up to stop her.

"Marie, just trust me on this."

"...Do you really love her?" she sad a little sadly.

Stein looked back at Medusa with Marie looking back at her as well. "Yeah...I do...In a twisted sort of way." He faced forward. "I meant it when I said she was the most interesting woman I've ever met; so beautiful yet so evil."

"Shut up, Franken. You KNOW that's not what I want to hear."

"Then what do you want to hear? That I love you?"

Marie looked at him a little embarrassed and blushed. "I..." she couldn't think of how to counteract that question.

Stein looked away from her and was silent for a moment. "I suppose I do love you Marie but this woman...this snake has some kind of grasp on me. She's not even a weapon and yet I feel like are souls are able to synchronize." He turned and looked at her. "I know I'm not very good at showing affection, but please understand hat this is difficult for me as well."

Marie just stared at him. She felt like she should get mad but at the same time she could understand. Some people just click more than others. No matter how much she didn't want to accept it, it looks like she had to. She sighed. "Are you sure you can convince everyone?" she asked faintly.

"Yes...I'm sure..."

* * *

*A little later...

"WWWHHHAAAAAATT!" screamed a certain death scythe.

"Now Spirit, please calm down." Stein said nonchalantly trying to calm down the dumbstruck death scythe.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! Why the hell is Medusa with you?! How the hell did she get her Adult form back?!" Spirit then stopped and realized what he said as he scanned the snake witch's once again gorgeous body. "~Oh my~" he said passionately. "How did she get her body back?" he said this time a little perverted.

Medusa frowned and blushed ready to kick the death scythe were the sun don't shine, but he was quickly silenced by someone else. "Maka..." name was followed by a large crash. "CHOP!" and down he fell.

They all stared at the death scythe who had been crushed into the ground. Medusa turned to Maka and, almost with a mocking smile, said. "Why thank you, miss Maka. If you hadn't done that, then I would have had to in a much more fragile area."

Maka turned away. "Give me a break. I did it because he doesn't learn otherwise."

"I swear, those chops get stronger every time." Spirit said pulling himself off the ground. (*actually, I can't remember if Maka ever Maka Chopped spirit or not. someone correct me on that.)

"Tell me about it." Soul said in response.

"Anyway, you guys mind explaining what's going on? With witches, anything can happen, but this seems especially out of nowhere." Spirit said finally regaining his composure. He looked at Stein. "Well, mad doctor...? What's going on?" everyone's eyes fell on Stein.

"I's a long story, but the short version is that Medusa has agreed to cease her destructive experiments against the Earth in exchange that whatever punishment we give her is not death. She also wants to take down Arachne and the kishin and has agreed to be a benefactor in our side of the war between us and Arachnophobia." Stein's tone was disturbingly casual for the situation.

Spirit just stared at them all with shock. He looked at Stein with a concerned face. "Are...are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Dammit, don't ask me WHY, Stein." Spirit said a little irritated. "You know just as well as I do what she's capable of." Spirit then turned his head to Marie. "Frankly, Marie, I'm surprised your okay with this."

"Well..." Marie began. "I...can't say that I am okay with it, but..." Marie glanced over to Medusa. Crona was holding on to the snake witch's arm almost as if scared that something might happen to her mother. She then glanced at Stein and then back to Spirit. "But I suppose I can try and give her a chance."

Spirit looked at her confused. "But..."

"Listen Spirit, if you knew the full story, you'd probably be on board with us right now about all this but, like I said, it's to long of a story to explain right now. Right now we need to see Lord Death immediately.

Spirit was still very skeptical about all this. He would assume that Medusa had control over Stein, but that would mean that she had control over all of them, which didn't seem to likely. He sighed. "Alright..." they all looked at each other. He then pointed at the door leading to the Death room that they had been standing in front of the whole time. "But I bet 'ya Lord Death's gonna want a little more of an explanation."

Stein smirked. "Yeah, I know..."

Spirit smirked back. "You're crazy, man..." they all walked through the door for what could be very nice negotiations or looked down on as a terrible crime...

...Yeah...I know...I'm gone forever and then return with a pretty damn short chapter, BUT YA KNOW WHAT?! I have been going through some pretty tough shit for the past two months. School issues, family issues, a huge ice storm that knocked out the power, my computer being a dick, countless snow days, picking up wreckage FROM those snow days, DAMMIT! But I thought that I shouldn't make you dudes wait any longer. so just know that I'm back and I'll try to post more chapters soon. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I was going through some pretty bad times...


	6. Chapter 6

This** World of Darkness**

*Do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. Just a huge fan.

**Chapter 6: New Ally Part 2**

"Um...Ummm. Okay so..." the Shinigami stood in confusion trying to comprehend what he had been told. Stein tried to explain the story to Lord Death as best he could, but Death continued to "um" and "huh" for a moment. "Um okay, so let me see if I got this straight." he pointed at Stein. "You're no longer under her control..." then he pointed to Medusa. "She has changed her ways and wants to help us take down Arachnophobia..." He then looked at all of them in general. "And all of you want to discuss a way to take down both our remaining enemies by using the knowledge that Medusa has as both a tactical and field advantage?"

Stein nodded to clarify hat Death basically understood the situation. "That is correct, sir."

Death was silent for a moment. He then looked at Medusa. "You really changed your mind about all this. Should I really believe anything you say. What if you're lying and this ends up hurting us more than helping us?"

"It's a small price to pay for my freedom and to be with my daughter. I will help you destroy Arachnophobia and take down the Kishin, AND I am willing to accept any punishment you bestow upon me in the end so long that it is not the death of me nor the harm upon my child."

"Really...?" Death asked. "I just find it hard to believe that you would give up your goals so easily."

Medusa smiled. "I don't choose to think about it as much as giving up than I have simply changed my intention." she turned her head slightly to look at stein. "Besides, I guess you could say that someone got to me..." she blushed, Stein tried to look away.

"Um...okay..." Death said ignoring the obvious.

Azusa, who was also in the room and standing next to Death spoke up. "If I may intervene, this seems far too easy. I don't think we should take a chance to trust someone so dangerous when we are already in a dangerous situation." this caused Medusa to frown. Azusa then looked at Stein. "Even if a superior meister such as you as approved it, Stein." she said fixing her glasses.

"Well hold on Azusa. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing." everyone looked at him oddly in surprise that he was possibly going to accept this so easily.

"Lord Death..." Azusa began. "You can't be serious, this is the woman who released the kishin in the first place."

"I said I was sowwy..." Medusa said in an innocently cute voice.

"You stay out of this witch." Azusa exclaimed.

"Enough..." said Death.

Azusa looked at him. "But sir..."

"If Medusa wants to try and help us and also agrees to paying for her crimes against the school and the world, then I feel obligated to give her a chance." He looked at Medusa. "It is also because of you that your daughter almost got into a very bad situation with us but I don't believe we should separate a child from it's mother." Medusa didn't smile but she did feel a little grateful.

"How about this..." Death said raising a finger. "Crona may return to the academy if and as she chooses and Medusa, who's punishment may be discussed later, shall help us against Arachnophobia and the kishin."

Azusa and Spirit looked at death, Azusa's eyes wider than Spirit's.

Death pointed at Medusa. "but I think that it goes without saying that if you DO try and pull anything, this time you will be locked up with no chance of ever seeing the light again." his voice grew deeper as he finished his sentence. It actually frightened Medusa a bit.

"Okay then..." he said with his voice returning to its cheerful self. He then took a step closer to Medusa and Stein. "There's just one more thing I would like to take care of..."

The two looked at him with confusion.

"REAPER CHOP!"

CRASH!

A split second later, Medusa and stein found themselves ben over in pain. "OWWW! What did you do that for!" Medusa shrieked.

"Sorry, Sorry, it's just that I feel that it was necessary. I mean like Azusa said, this is technically your fault to begin with."

"Why did you hit me?" Stein said getting up.

"How about leaving us in a crisis situation and bringing her here without contacting me first. It would have been nice to know if I was going to see her ahead of time so that I could mentally prepare myself."

Medusa and Stein looked at each other a little annoyed with what just happened. Spirit tried to restrict himself from laughing. Usually he was the one getting "CHOPPED" so it was a little funny to him to see his much more serious friend get it for once.

"Now then..." Death began. "Remove those cuffs on her arms for one thing." everyone including Medusa stared at him with wide eyes.

"SIR?! Are you sure about that?!" Spirit exclaimed in shock.

"If she truly wants to help us then I will trust her not to use her magic against us but if she does then I think she knows what's going to happen." he said raising his chopping hand.

At first Medusa looked irritated the he threatened to once again give her a reaper chop but she understood. "I swear..." she lifted her arms for the cuffs to be taken off. "I swear from this day on I will do no such thing to harm you or anyone else."

Death stared at her for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright Stein, take them off."

Stein pulled the key to the cuffs out of his pocket and unrestrained Medusa's arms. Everyone could not help but tense when her arms were freed, almost fearing that they would be struck down the instant she could use her magic.

Medusa rubbed her wrists. "Ah...That feels better." the others took a quiet sigh of relief when she did nothing to harm them instantly.

"So..." Death said coming forward. "Just what knowledge is it that you have that could benefit us anyway."

Medusa smiled. "Hehehe, A lot ore than you might think."

* * *

Maka, Soul, Marie, and Crona were still standing outside the death room. Stein thought it would be better if they waited outside and told Marie to stay with them. They were beginning to get bore of waiting for them to decide on something but Crona was worried. She was praying that Lord Death give some mercy to her mother. She knew of his care free attitude but she still feared that he wouldn't look to kindly on Medusa's past behavior.

"Something bothering you, Crona?" Maka asked placing her hand on Crona's shoulder.

"Wha...Oh, it's nothing really." she responded with a nervous smile.

Maka stared at Crona a little worried. "You're worried about your mom, aren't you."

Crona, who was already sitting down curled up into her knees, hid her face away feeling that she might cry.

"Oh come on." Maka sat with a smile as she pat Crona's back. "I'm sure that Lord Death won't go to hard on her. Besides, Professor Stein said that he would make sure everything would go alright."

Crona brought her head back up. "I guess you're right."

"That's the spirit." Maka said still smiling.

Crona then stood up and looked at the doors to the death room. "I just hope they come out soon."

Maka looked at the doors as well. "Yeah, it's taking a while isn't it...?"

Marie was leaning against one of the doors with her arms crossed and her eyes closed in thought. She opened her eyes and looked at Crona. "Crona...?" she asked.

Crona looked at her. "Y...Yes Miss Marie...?"

Marie hesitated before asking her question. She was worried that what she had to ask might offend Crona. "Do..." she began. "Do you truly believe that Medusa has changed. "Both Maka's and Crona's eyes widened when she asked that? "I'm sorry to ask, I was just wondering how you feel about her reason for doing all this." Marie said slowly looking to the ground.

Crona just stared at Marie but then she started to think. "I..." she thought very carefully before responding. "I...Of course I do..." she said with a vey nervous smile.

"You don't sound to sure of yourself..." Marie said.

Crona looked at the ground. "Well..." now she really had to think. Of course she wanted to believe that her mother had changed but how could she be sure? "I..." the others listened closely to what she was about to say. "I...I believe that deep, deep down she will always be, well, evil..." she lifted her head and made a more serious face. "But I have faith that my mother will do the right thing and help defeat the Kishin."

Marie just stared at Crona for a moment, but then she smiled. "Good..." was all that needed to be said.

Maka then looked at Crona smiling about what she just said. Maka hated Medusa, but if Medusa kept her promises and Crona had fait that she would, Maka felt like she could learn to trust Medusa as well.

Marie was thinking something similar. She was still saddened that Stein seemed to love Medusa more than her, but if Medusa really changed it could help them so much. She smiled as she thought of a future without the kishin and witches could possibly change like Medusa was trying to.

Maka looked over at soul who was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. "What do you think, Soul." she asked.

"What do I think...?" he said without opening his eyes.

"Yeah."

"I think whatever happens just happens." he opened his eyes and looked at the three with a smile. "But I have no doubts that this is going to turn out the way we're hoping."

The three smiled to the encouragement he just gave them.

* * *

*Back in the death room...

Death, Stein, Medusa, and the two death scythes were discussing how Medusa's knowledge over the situation could give them the advantage.

"Okay..." Medusa began. "Arachne already has the kishin, Asura, in her possession." as she spoke, she wrote or drew everything on a white board (the came from nowhere). "But after researching madness for quite some time, I believe I have discovered a way to use the kishin's own madness against him."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Spirit asked. "The kishin's madness drives anyone completely insane just from being in his presence."

"While that is true, there is still a way to take him down..." she drew a stick figure with three kishin eyes on the board. "Okay, so let's say this represents Asura..." then she drew a circle around the figure with a secondary zigzag line surrounding the circle. "And let's say this represents his madness wavelength."

She then drew four more stick figures. "Now let's say these represent Stein, Maka, Crona, and myself; people who have already been exposed to madness and have learned to utilize it, basically."

"That's some amazing artwork..." Stein commented sarcastically with a smile.

"Shut up..." she responded with an angry smile. "How well I can draw isn't important right now."

"Please continue." Death said trying to get them to refocus.

"Right." Medusa said going back to the board. "Now under normal circumstances, attempting to synchronize wavelengths with the kishin would be impossible and the person trying would have their mind torn apart. BUT-!" she said snapping her fingers getting everyone's attention. "From my experiments, I think I have found a way for some one already immersed in madness to actually DE-synchronize the kishin's wavelength..."

They all looked at her with wide eyes. Death was very interested to here where this was going.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the war zone, absolute hell was continuing to break out everywhere.

Justin was still locked in battle with Giriko. Neither of them seemed to be getting anywhere with injuring and killing the other.

Giriko took a swing at Justin with his leg blade but Justin dodged and flip backwards to avoid further attacks from the chainsaw. "Dammit, I am getting really fucking sick of having to squash you, YOU INSECT!" Giriko shouted.

"In that case the feeling's mutual." Justin responded as he stood back up. "I'm getting rather tired of having to kill you as well, you insect." he said with a mocking face.

Giriko actually stopped for a moment when he thought he noticed something about the priest. "What's with you..?" he said sounding a little confused about something.

"What do you mean?" Justin said tilting his head with an emotionless face.

"Something about you seems different all of a sudden, and I don't like it." Giriko said with anger growing in his face.

Justin smiled after a while. "I really don't know what you're talking about, but..." Justin looked to the side. Something seemed to be bothering him as well...

"Hey!" Giriko said trying to get the death scythe's attention. "What are you looking at?"

Justin then began to walk away to Giriko's surprise. Justin turned his head to look at Giriko as he walked away. He smiled. "Sorry, I know this is the third time we've had to postpone our dual, but it seems I am needed elsewhere."

"Wait what?!" Giriko shouted in anger. He jumped at Justin ready to cut him to pieces. "DON'T YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME, PRIEST!" but as Giriko brought his leg down, Justin vanished. Giriko's eyes widened in confusion. "What in the..."

* * *

**EXTRA:**

Death stared at her for a moment before nodding his head. "Alright Stein, take them off."

"Sorry, I lost the key..."

"WHAT!" Medusa screamed.

"Sorry." he said smiling.

"I"LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Another chapter done. The Extra thing at the end here is something I am actually going to start doing with all of the chapters just as something funny. hope you liked this one, I know I do because I am now in a far better mood than when I was last chapter. I actually feel like trying to get two or three more chapters done this week, so look for those.


End file.
